The Necklace of Destruction
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: A young girl who becomes friends with the Autobots is targeted by Megatron for reasons unknown. But she has a special past connected with Optimus Prime himself. What is her past about, and why is there a Dark Energon necklace(that Megatron wants) involved? Read to find out! AU THROUGH OUT TRANSFORMERS PRIME WITH LOTS OF TWISTS!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Earth:

A young girl named Nova was the heir to a powerful necklace, a Dark Energon necklace. With this necklace she is capable to bring the dead back to life, or worse. But she does not know of her ill-fated destiny or about the Decpticons wanting her. Nova is a very smart 16 year-old and looks very beautiful: long light brown hair, blue eyes, tall, and she wears a light blue dress. She does not realize that she has a mysterious and ancient history about herself.

Nova goes to a High School in Jasper, Nevada. She is in the 9th grade, but because she is so smart, she takes 12th grade class work and is friends with Jack Darby. But now she is about to meet someone who will change her life forever—that one person will help her find out who she really is.

Cybertron:

There are two races of giant robots called Transformers: Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots are guardians or protectors of the weak. The Decepticons are ruthless and cruel to anyone and everyone, especially the Autobots. Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, but he wasn't always the leader. He was once called Orion Pax, a "librarian" on Cybertron, and then he became Optimus Prime during the war of Cybertron. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons, and was an old friend to Orian Pax. The Autobot and Decepticon war destroyed Cybertron, thus they had to find a new home: Earth.

Dark Energon is the life-blood of Unicron the Chaos Bringer, an ancient evil Decepticon-who was thought dead. Both Optimus Prime and Megatron will encounter a young girl that will change the fate of Earth and the Universe.


	2. Chapter 1: The Detour

Chapter 1: The Detour

Nova was at school like everyone else, but today was a very special day: her class was going on a field trip to a Zoo in another city. "Jack?" asked the teacher as she looked at him. "Yes?" Jack replied as Nova came up to him. "I want you to take Nova and meet us at the Zoo. There isn't enough room on the bus." the teacher said as Jack nodded. So Jack and Nova got on his motorcycle to follow the class. 'Since when did Jack get a new motorcycle?' thought Nova as she enjoyed the ride. But then she saw a red sports car following them.

"A Jack, who is following us?" asked Nova as the motorcycle swerved to the left. "That is….umm…" answered Jack as the car was trying to bump into them. But then the exit to the Zoo was coming up very soon, but the motorcycle didn't stop or slow down to take the exit. Jack knew that Arcee was heading toward the Autobot base, but then the red sports car bumped into her so hard that Nova got flung off!

"Arcee! We can't leave her at Knock Out's mercy!" Jack cried out as Arcee agreed with him. Nova was unconscious at the time when the Decepticon came up to her. "Well, well, well. I now have a human to give to Lord Megatron." laughed Knock Out as he picked up Nova. Just then a truck horn has been heard: Optimus Prime has arrived. 'What is going on? Where am I?' thought Nova as she saw a huge robot holding her and another one coming at them. "Put the human down Knock Out." Optimus stated as he saw the fear in Nova's eyes.

"Never Optimus Prime! In fact I will make you an offer: you catch me and the human is yours, you can't and she belongs to Lord Megatron. Agree?" Knock Out said as Optimus agreed. Then they raced and Optimus tried to catch him and succeeded, but Knock Out was cheating and left with Nova until Bulkhead came to stop him. Arcee was concerned for Nova's safety and about her knowing about them. "Will she be alright?" asked Jack as Optimus took her back to base.

"I think she will Jack, but let's have Ratchet look at her." Optimus replied as they entered the base. Ratchet saw them come in and was shocked to see a human very injured. "What happened?" Ratchet asked as Optimus said one word: "Decepticon". Bulkhead and Arcee spoke to Optimus and Ratchet alone. "It's my fault Optimus; I rammed into Knock Out and caused this to happen. I didn't mean to." Bulkhead said as Optimus and Ratchet looked at him. "It's not your fault Bulkhead. It's Knock Out's fault, so don't blame yourself." Arcee said as he agreed with her. "She just needs some rest now. It's best that Jack returns to school Arcee." Optimus said as he nodded to Arcee. Bumblebee came in as well to see what is going on.

"Alright, but I will take her as well. They are in the same class today when this occurred." Arcee said as both Optimus and Ratchet agreed. Then Arcee headed out toward the High School with Jack and Nova. When they got there the Principle came out with Nova's parents. "What is going on here Jack?" demanded the Principle as Nova's mother cried as she saw her daughter with injuries all over. "We were on our way to the Zoo with the rest of the class when a waco driver tried to harm us." said Jack as Arcee thought that was a good cover up.

But then Arcee grew worried: what did Knock Out mean by handing over Nova to Megatron? Only time will answer her question, but for now she must protect both Jack and Nova from the Decepticons.


	3. Chapter 2:Men In White and Nova's Dest

Chapter 2: "Men in White Coats" and Nova's Destiny

The next day Nova stayed home to recover from her injuries, while Jack brought her homework to her after school. "Aw, man! No fair!" Nova cried out as she saw her homework: two essays, one science paper, and two math papers—all due tomorrow. Jack left her hose around 6:00pm, and when he was leaving he saw a vehicle pull up to Nova's house.

The doorbell rang, and Nova's mother answered the door. "Hello, is this Nova's residence?" a man asked as her mother replied "Yes". Then about five men entered the hose looking for Nova. "Hey! What are you doing?! Get out!" shouted Nova's mother when she saw them grab her daughter. Nova looked at her mother with pure terror on her face: who are these people, and why are they after her?

"Arcee, we have to do something!" Jack requested as Arcee contacted the Autobot base. "Arcee to Optimus, we have a situation. Some men came and are taking Nova away." Arcee said as she grew worried. "Arcee follow them and see where they take her." Optimus Prime said as he nodded toward Ratchet. Arcee followed them until she ended up right beneath Megatron's warship. "Oh, scrap! This is not good!" Arcee shouted as Jack looked frightened, for Nova's safety.

"Arcee to Optimus, we located them. But there is a problem: we are right under Megatron's warship." Arcee said as Optimus was ordering a ground bridge to their location. Then Jack noticed that one of the men had a briefcase in his hand, and then saw Megatron himself. "Hello there humans. Did you capture her?" Megatron asked as they revealed Nova. "Now, give us what we asked for in return, Lord Megatron." one of the men demanded as Megatron gave them something Cybertronian.

Nova was very terrified, and wanted to go home to her family. "Now we must go to the Temple with our guest." Megatron said as he grabbed her. "Not so fast Megatron! Why do you want her?!" Optimus shouted as Megatron laughed at him. "I will never tell you Prime, but I will tell you this: if my plan succeeds, she will merge into me forever!" Megatron laughed as he prepared to take off in vehicle/ship mode.

'I won't let him take her!' Optimus thought as he prepared to fight Megatron. Then all hell broke loose: the Decepticons arrived to help their leader and the Autobots arrived as well, to stop the Decepticons. Bulkhead saw that the ship was about to take off with Megatron and Nova inside. "Optimus, I'm going in to stop Megatron!" Bulkhead shouted as Optimus agreed, and he also went with him. "Be careful Optimus, and bring her home uninjured." Ratchet said as he saw them leave.

"What do you want with me?" Nova asked as she saw Megatron lean toward her. "You posses a very special gift, you can wield the power of Dark Energon like me. I found this legend about a necklace that can only be worn by a curtain human/Cybertronian: you. You may not know it yet, but you are no ordinary human. In fact you might as well be called Nova Prime, because after all you are a Prime within a human body." Megatron said as he started to laugh.

"You're wrong! I'm not a Cybertronian like you; I'm a fully fledged human! Let me go!" Nova shouted as Megatron looked at her. Then Knock Out came in the room. "Lord Megatron, we have two stowaways on board." Knock Out said as Megatron looked really angry. "Attention all Decepticons, we have unwanted "guests" on board, KILL THEM!" Megatron yelled as he smiled, knowing that Optimus Prime will fall and he shall get his prize.

'Oh, no! They are going to kill Optimus! I must do something!' thought Nova as she realized that she was in extreme danger and Optimus was her only hope of escaping alive. Then she managed to get away from Megatron and ran into someone. 'This is it, I'm dead!' thought Nova as she trembled with true fear…


	4. Chapter 3: Who and what am I?

Chapter 3: Who and what am I?

"Nova, it's me Optimus Prime." Optimus said as Nova looked up at him. Then she started to cry on Optimus' hand. "I…I…was so…scared. Megatron said horrible things to me…just horrible." Nova cried as Bulkhead arrived. Optimus knew that Megatron went through a lot to get Nova alive and unharmed, but the reason is still a mystery to him, and now Nova knows why and will reveal the reason. "Optimus to Ratchet, we need a ground bridge now!" Optimus said as he saw some Decepticons come.

"I don't think so Prime! She belongs to me!" Megatron yelled as he arrived. Both Bulkhead and Optimus knew Nova must be safe at ALL costs, no matter what. "Go Optimus! I can handle Megatron!" Bulkhead yelled as he rushed Megatron with his guns out. 'Thank you Bulkhead, I will send reinforcements when I can. Just hold on until then.' Optimus thought as he went through the ground bridge. When Ratchet saw Optimus only he grew worried. "Optimus, you let Bulkhead fight Megatron alone?! He will be killed!" Ratchet shouted as he saw Arcee and Bumblebee with the kids.

"So where's Bulkhead at? We got some Monster Truck shows to watch." asked Miko as she did not see him anywhere. "Miko, Bulkhead…Bulkhead sacrificed himself to save Nova. I'm so sorry." Ratchet said sadly as Miko was devastated. Sometime later Nova was able to talk about what Megatron told her, and Miko got over Bulkhead's sacrifice. "Nova, please tell us what happened." Optimus said as she prepared to tell her story.

"He said that I possessed a very special gift: to be able to wield the power of Dark Energon like him. He also mentioned that there is a necklace in a legend that can be worn by a curtain human/Cybertronian: me. Lastly, he said that I was no ordinary human, that I am a Prime like you Optimus and I should be called Nova Prime." Nova said as Optimus and Ratchet grew VERY worried about her.

"Nova, what Megatron said was and is true: you are a Prime like me because…..you are my long lost daughter. I thought you were killed during the war as a sparkling. But now I realize that Primus saved you and transformed you into a human to survive. But how you can wear a Dark Energon necklace, is beyond my understanding. Unless Megatron plans to force your blood to become Dark Energon like his!" Optimus said concerned as he looked at Ratchet.

"He can't Optimus, the process will kill her instantly, and she's a HUMAN. We all know what Dark Energon does to a human; I mean remember what happened to Rafael?!" Ratchet shouted as Optimus understood him. He knows that if Megatron succeeds his daughter will die and Megatron will win. "I just want to go home." Nova said knowing that Optimus is her true father. Jack offered to take her home with Arcee, and Arcee offered to stay with her for a while. "Alright Arcee but be careful, Megatron already took one spark today. I don't want it to be two by tomorrow morning." Optimus said as Arcee understood.

When they reached Nova's home, they were very quite. "Thank you Arcee, it means a lot to me." Nova quietly said as she went inside the house. "Nova?! Nova! Your home!" her mom cried out as she embraced Nova. "We were so worried about you. We called the police but they could not help, then we called someone named William Fowler. He said that he has a team recuing you at that moment." her dad said as he looked like he was on the verge of tears. This was a semi-happy day for Team Prime: Nova was safe and found out who she really was, at the cost of an Autobot named Bulkhead.

But during the night Nova was having nightmares; of Megatron trying to kill her while infusing Dark Energon with her own blood. "Now Nova, you will have Dark Energon flowing through your veins like I do! What I said to your father was a lie, you will not merge into me, you will be me in both human and Transformer bodies! Then you/me can go to the Temple to claim our prize!" Megatron laughed as he begun the process. Nova then woke up screaming bloody-murder and crying. Nova knew that she must stay away from Megatron at all costs in order to stay alive, she just wishes she knew what the next day will bring her: safety or danger?


	5. Chapter 4: Megatron's Bargain

Chapter 4: Megatron's Bargain

The next morning Nova was already up and ready to go for school, when Jack called. "Yes Jack?" Nova answered as she saw Optimus pull up to her home. "Arcee and Optimus both agree that you should live them." Jack said as she understood the reason. But then her mom and dad showed up at the front door when she got there, already talking to Optimus Prime. "We understand that you want her to be safe, but we are her family too. You can't just take her away like this. Please." her mom said on the verge of tears as Optimus was silent.

When Optimus saw his daughter he had to make a choice: either have the whole family live at the base, or have the family move to a new location and have Nova live with him. "I will ask what Nova wants, but for now I wish to get to know my daughter a bit." Optimus requested as they nodded in understanding. Two hours later Optimus and Nova were on the road heading toward the desert to talk. "Nova, I'm so sorry for not being there for you when you were younger. And now this…" Optimus said as he transformed and let her out.

"It's not your fault father. Besides we are together now." Nova happily said as she embraced her father's finger/hand in a hug. It was a beautiful and warm day, until then Optimus noticed a bit of clouds approaching them. "I think it's a good idea to head back now Nova, there's a storm coming." Optimus said as he transformed back into a vehicle. Just then Nova looked to her right and thought she saw a very familiar figure: Megatron! "Um, father. I think we should be going right now." Nova said as Optimus saw what she saw. 'I won't lose her again to him! Not this time!' thought Optimus as he started to drive away.

A flash of purple lighting struck Optimus' side and he was forced to throw out Nova and transform. "Hello Optimus and Nova Prime. I came to talk to you both. I have a deal for you…a bargain if you will. I want Nova and in return you shall have Bulkhead—who is very much alive and well. Or I will be forced to kill him, the choice is yours" Megatron laughed as he ordered his troops to get Bulkhead. Optimus looked at his daughter with extreme fear and then at Bulkhead: he must make a VERY difficult decision, loose his daughter to Megatron forever or loose Bulkhead forever.

"Well Optimus? What will it be?" asked Megatron sinisterly as Optimus made up his mind. "Megatron you **_WILL _**pay for this! Nova, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, my daughter." Optimus quietly said as he handed over his daughter to Megatron. "Father, please don't do this to me! Please! He's….he's ….going to kill me! FATHER!" Nova cried as Megatron left laughing. "Your father gave up on you to save another Autobot! Now my dear, you shall be one with me!" Megatron said as he landed on his warship. 'He's wrong! My father will save me when he knows Bulkhead is safe first. He must!' thought Nova as she was strapped to a table.

Knock out came in to perform a "surgery" on his patient: Nova. "I won't lie to you, this will hurt a lot. Lord Megatron would you like her to become one of us first, and then insert the Dark Energon?" Knock Out asked as Megatron nodded to him. About six hours later his was finished with the "surgery" on Nova, she now looks like a true Decepticon. "Now we must infuse her normal blood with Dark Energon!" Megatron laughed as he looked at her. Nova then woke up in time to see a syringe getting closer to her.

'Soon she will have enough Dark Energon flowing through her veins that she will be able to wear the necklace and merge into me to take over this planet! But first I will make Optimus suffer by my/her hands!' thought Megatron as he looked at Nova. Then Nova managed to break free of her binders and rammed into Megatron, and got off his warship in her new form: a cross over between Megatron and Optimus. 'I must find my father now, before it's too late!' thought Nova as she was leaking a purple substance. She saw the town of Jasper and knew where to go for help: Jack Darby and Arcee.

Nova landed next to his house and called Arcee's name. "Who's there?" Arcee demanded as she saw Nova—not knowing it's her. "Arcee, it's me Nova! Megatron turned me into a Transformer like both the Autobots and the Decepticons. I need help really bad." Nova said as she showed the puncture wound oozing Dark Energon. "Arcee to base, I found Nova but she's in really bad shape." Arcee said as Optimus responded. "Arcee Ratchet and I are coming right now." Optimus said as he and Ratchet went through the ground bridge. When Optimus arrived to help his daughter he could not believe his optics. "By Primus, what has Megatron done to you my daughter?!" Optimus cried out and fell to his knees as Ratchet looked at her in complete horror because of what happened to her.


	6. Chapter 5: Life as a Transformer

Chapter 5: Life as a Transformer

Nova received the help she needed in order to survive, but now she needs to train like a true Transformer. "Alright Nova, today we will teach you the basics: our language. Look at these symbols and tell us what they are. It will be difficult at first, but you will get them in time." Ratchet said as he handed her some symbols to look at. Nova was very nervous at first, learning her language for the first time in a long time. About three hours later she can say her fist Cybertronian word: Cybertron. "Hey Ratchet! I can say my first word now! _Cybertron_." Nova said as Ratchet was very happy for her.

"Alright, now study these symbols, when you learn them you will be able to say a full sentence." Ratchet said as he saw Optimus looking very subdued at the moment. Arcee arrived with Jack, to check on her. "Hey Ratchet, how is she? Also, how's Bulkhead?" Jack asked as he saw Miko come up to him. "Hey Jack, Bulkhead is doing fine, but Nova is not: she must re-learn her original language and train really hard to survive as an Autobot. When her training is done, you can ask how she is." Ratchet said as he saw Nova on the verge of tears do to her training.

Sometime later, Optimus and Ratchet were alone. "Optimus I know how you feel about Nova, but she'll pull through just wait you will see." Ratchet said to comfort Optimus. "Ratchet I almost lost her for good and she cried out for me when I was forced to surrender her to Megatron and I did nothing! She probably hates me now and never wants to be near me again." Optimus said as he looked at Ratchet sadly. "Optimus, she is your daughter. She will never hate you, besides you had to make a choice. She'll understand, you'll see." Ratchet said as he looked back at Nova. But really Optimus was right: Nova dose hate him for giving up on her, she just came back to the Autobots for help in order to live.

"Alright I think I got this! _Autobots serve and protect_." Nova said as she was correct again. When Jack left it was 10:00pm, so team Prime wound down for the night in order to help Nova with speaking their language and combat training. That night though, Nova had a nightmare: of her father and Megatron. "Ah, Nova Prime. Welcome. Your father here had accepted to surrender you to me willingly. Now come, we must inject more Dark Energon into you." Megatron cooed as he grabbed at her. "Father please don't let him kill me, he already tried once! Please don't let him try again, **PLEASE FATHER**!" Nova cried out as she saw her father smirk at her.

Just then she woke up screaming bloody-murder and panting. 'He wouldn't surrender me to Megatron, would he? I mean, does he hate me or love me?' thought Nova as she went to continue her training. By the time the other Autobots got up, Nova was able to say a few more sentences in Cybertronian. "Ratchet I studied all of these symbols, they say: _Orian Pax and Megatronus fought side-by-side until Megatronus became Megatron_." Nova said as she saw his "jaw drop". "So who is Orian Pax, and is he still alive today?"She asked as Optimus was heart-broken: she has no memory of him as Orian Pax. "That's easy, Orian Pax is…" Bulkhead replied as Ratchet told him to be quiet.

Just then the alarm went off: Megatron was nearby. "Autobots transform and roll out! Except for you Nova, Ratchet will stay with you." Optimus said as the others left with him. Nova just shrugged and went back to studying her language again. About eight hours later, Optimus and the others came back and she was able to say more sentences in Cybertronian. "Listen to this: _Alpha Trion was the keeper of the relics of Cybertron, and during the war he sent all of them to another planet. Four of them are very crucial to Cybertron's future, they are called: the Omega Keys_." Nova said as Optimus was very shocked about hearing about the Omega Keys in general.

"Alright now Nova, I need you to study these symbols. Your very life depends on it." Ratchet said as he looked at Optimus and nodded. "When we she begin the combat training Optimus? Also, who will teach her?" Bulkhead asked as Optimus just looked at Nova. "She will begin tomorrow and both you and Arcee will teach her. But only the basics for now, then later the harder stuff." Optimus responded as he left the base for some "air". But then Jack came by to tell some very important news to Nova. "Nova! I just came back from checking in on your human family, and Megatron captured them!" Jack shouted as Nova looked right at him in horror.

'Oh, no! I must do something now!' thought Nova as she was about to take off. "Oh, no you don't Nova. It is too dangerous for you to go; besides you need to learn how to fight with your new weapons first. Bulkhead and Arcee will go rescue your family." Ratchet said as he nodded to them as they left. All of a sudden Nova booked it to the Ground Bridge and followed Arcee and Bulkhead into the heart of Megatron's warship again. When she got there, she saw the Decepticons fighting the two Autobots. 'Now to locate my family and get them out of here.' thought Nova as she looked all around the ship very cautiously. When she found them, she was in complete horror: Megatron was torturing them, hoping that she would come and save them.

"Megatron! I'm here, now let them go!" Nova demanded as Megatron laughed. "This is my proposal to you Nova: surrender freely and they live, or fight me and they die. What will it be?" Megatron asked as Optimus responded. "How about neither Megatron!" Optimus said as his fist collided with Megatron's face. "Let's get out of here now!" Arcee yelled as she saw Megatron starting to get back up. Then when they all returned to the base, Optimus and Ratchet looked at Nova very angrily, and then Optimus said something he regretted soon after. "Nova, maybe you shouldn't be my daughter. I mean you don't listen to me at all; you do whatever you want instead. So it's best that you leave the Prime family for good." Optimus said as Nova looked at him with tears in her optics.

"I was right; you do hate me after all!" Nova shouted as she ran out of the base. Then she transformed and drove FAR away from the base, not knowing that Laser Beak was watching her.


	7. Chapter 6: Nova's Change of Sides

Chapter 6: Nova's Change of Sides

Nova feels so sad and alone, that she doesn't care if Megatron captures her anymore. 'I can't believe what Optimus said to me! He's not my father…he's just not!' thought Nova as she drove up to a town. There she saw a young girl and her father, together. "Hey daddy, can I have more ice cream?" asked the little girl as her father gave her more ice cream. 'THAT IS IT! I'm finding Megatron and surrendering to him now, I know he will end my pain.' thought Nova as she drove onward again. Meanwhile back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was furious at Optimus for what he did to Nova.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR DAUGHTER?! She's out there all alone without any protection from Megatron now, thanks to you!" Ratchet yelled as Bulkhead and Arcee came with the kids. "What's wrong Ratchet?" asked Jack as Optimus left the base for awhile. "Optimus is not fit to lead us anymore, I will take command. The reason: he disowned his own daughter, and kicked her out, now she's all alone with no protection at all." Ratchet fumed as the others get angry as well. "We must find her or Megatron will kill her! Get the ground bridge up, NOW!" Bulkhead yelled as Ratchet agreed and activated the ground bridge.

Back to Nova, she just left that town and the state of Nevada. 'I must keep going I must find Megatron.' thought Nova as she was feeling so depressed that she thought about going off of a huge cliff. Just then there was a ray of hope: she spotted the Decepticon warship, and Megatron himself coming toward her. "Ah, there you are Nova. It is time for your destiny. Come." Megatron said as Nova went with him freely. But just as they were leaving, the rest of the Autobots arrived. "NO! Bulkhead to base, we were too late. She went with Megatron willingly." Bulkhead said as he heard Ratchet say a Cybertronian curse.

'Why Optimus? Why do you hate your daughter so much, that she willingly gave herself to Megatron?' thought Ratchet as he prepared for the worst: Nova's death. Then Arcee came in the base with Optimus himself. "Ratchet I knocked some sense into him, really hard too. He wishes to apologize to Nova.' Arcee said as he looked at Optimus with pure anger in his optics. "It's too late, Megatron has her now. I hope your happy Optimus; you just sentenced your only daughter to DEATH!" Ratchet yelled furiously at him. Bulkhead arrived back at base when he heard the yelling, and saw why. "I'm sorry that I failed. But we could track them down and save her, right?" Bulkhead asked as both Optimus and Ratchet agreed.

Meanwhile on the Decepticon warship, Megatron had already infused a ton of Dark Energon into Nova, thus making her belong to him now. "Nova, go kill that fellow Decepticon." Megatron ordered as Nova obeyed without questions or hesitations. The Decepticon that was killed looked at Nova with pure terror: as she slowly took out his spark. "Master, what is your next order?" bowed Nova as Megatron begun laughing. "Lord Megatron, the Autobots have found our location. Should we engage with them?" a Decepticon soldier asked as Megatron thought of an idea: have Nova attack them.

"Nova, you next assignment is to kill the Autobots!" Megatron ordered as she obeyed yet again. When she arrived at the battle, she saw Optimus Prime with the others. 'Payback time!' thought Nova as she was strait for him. "Incoming! Oh no! It's Nova!" Bulkhead shouted as he saw that her optics were purple, just like Megatron's. Optimus saw her coming toward him and realized what he must do to save her. "Nova, listen to me! I never should have said that to you please forgive me! Nova…!" Optimus tried to reason with her as she was attacking him relentlessly.

"I will never forgive you, you are my enemy now! You casted me out like I was nothing to you, and Megatron captured me and tortured me be infusing Dark Energon with my own blood! Do you even understand just how painful that was, DO YOU?! I was crying out for you and you never came, you left me to die, yes: to DIE!" Nova shouted at the top of her "lungs" while crying. It hit Optimus then: Nova may have Dark Energon flowing through her, but she is still fighting to be an Autobot still. "Ratchet bridge us back to base, we can sill save Nova!" Optimus ordered as the ground bridge appeared. "Please father, take me home. Please…" Nova weakly said as Optimus carried her through the ground bridge.

When they arrived, Ratchet was horror struck: Nova with optics just like Megatron's and barely alive thanks to the Dark Energon. 'By the Allspark! I cannot afford to lose her now!' thought Ratchet as he worked on Nova around the clock. By early dawn, Nova was well again, but with one huge problem: Ratchet could not take out the Dark Energon. "Hey Arcee and Bulkhead." Nova quietly said as Optimus looked at her. "Nova, please forgive me. I'm so sorry." Optimus requested as he hugged his daughter. "_I do forgive you father, but it's too late for me. Megatron needs only one thing now: the necklace. Once he has that and claims me back, he wins and I'm gone forever_." Nova said in Cybertronian as Optimus understood just how lethal Megatron is to his daughter.

All four remaining Autobots were very shocked to hear Nova speak Cybertronian like that. "Since when was she able to say that?!" Arcee asked as she looked at Optimus for an answer. Hen Special Agent Fowler showed up as usual: unannounced to the team. "Prime! We have a situation: the Cons are attacking anything they can, and they will stop if we surrender the one named Nova to them." Fowler said as he saw Optimus' face: pure anger. "Special Agent Fowler, I cannot surrender my daughter to them. I will go deal with Megatron myself." Optimus stated as he left the base to go find Megatron and talk.

"Optimus Prime, where is your daughter at? I demanded her in order for my army to stop attacking the humans." Megatron declared as Optimus got really angry at him. "My daughter is not yours Megatron! If you must, kill me and leave my daughter alone!" Optimus said as he hoped that he wouldn't remember about just needing the necklace and his daughter in order to get victory. "Well Optimus it would be nice to kill you, but I do need your sweet and precious daughter. I found the necklace, now I just need her to wear it and merge into me forever! Then this world belongs to me!" Megatron laughed as Optimus' worst fears were realized.

But to Optimus' surprise, Megatron not only retrieved the necklace, but one of the Omega Keys as well! 'If Megatron gets his hands on the rest of the Omega Keys or Nova, it's the end of this planet and Cybertron!' thought Optimus a he was ready to fight Megatron to the death. "Optimus it's a pleasure to see you again, but I must get my one of my prizes: your daughter, or the rest of the Omega Keys. Farewell Optimus Prime, next time you see me I will be the ruler of this world!" Megatron said as he was about to take off. Optimus attacked him before he could, knocking the Omega Key out of his hands. "I won't let you Megatron, if I have to I will force you to kill me!" Optimus yelled as he launched an attack on him.

"No you won't Optimus. Decepticons, attack him now!" Megatron ordered as he looked around for the Omega Key. Both Optimus and a Decepticon were too busy to notice that another Transformer showed up. "Looking for this Megatron!" the new Transformer said as Optimus saw him: Cliffjumper!


	8. Chapter 7: Cliffjumper's Tale

Chapter 7: Cliffjumper's Tale

Optimus could not believe his very own optics: Cliffjumper is very much alive and well! "How is this possible?! You were killed off and had Dark Energon flowing through you!" Megatron shouted as he saw Optimus stand next to the other Autobot. "It's possible thanks to a curtain Autobot and Primus himself. You know who this Autobot is Megatron, and they are the heir to Cybertron itself, not that necklace!" Cliffjumper said as Megatron grew furious. The reason why he was so furious is because Cliffjumper knew the truth: not only is Nova is the heir to Cybertron but also not Optimus' real daughter, she is Primus' daughter.

"What do you mean Cliffjumper?" Optimus asked as Cliffjumper started to laugh. "Megatron lied to you Optimus, your real daughter did die during the war as a sparkling, but Primus himself had a daughter too. So he put his daughter's spark in your daughter's dead body, thus "bringing" her back to life. The real name of the Autobot female is: Lysandra not Nova Prime. Which means: defender of humanity. She is supposed to stop you Megatron!" Cliffjumper explained as Optimus was very surprised. "Too bad that you know the truth now Optimus! Once I make her put on the necklace, she will be mankind's destruction, not its defender!" Megatron laughed as he flew off to find Lysandra.

Optimus knew he must get back to base right away. "Optimus to base, I need a ground bridge now!" Optimus said as the ground bridge appeared before him. "I can't Optimus, I'm not officially alive: Primus brought me back to warn you of the truth about the young Autobot. I must go back soon, but I will always be watching all of you. And please tell Arcee not to get too upset if Jack and Miko follow anyone of you to battle, they care about all of you and Lysandra." Cliffjumper said as he started to fade away for good. Arcee went through the ground bridge because she thought she heard Cliffjumper's voice, but when she arrived she saw him vanishing.

"Cliffjumper!" Arcee cried out as she saw him smile and say one last thing. "Remember Optimus Lysandra is mankind's only hope of survival!" Cliffjumper said as he was gone for good, with no way of returning. Arcee did not know who Cliffjumper was talking about, but perhaps he was talking about a new Autobot that will be arriving soon. About one hour later team Prime was altogether for a very important meeting. "What I have to say is very important: Nova is not my daughter, in fact she is not Nova at all. Her real name is: Lysandra, defender of humanity and she is Primus' daughter. Cliffjumper was there when I was fighting Megatron, he told me this." Optimus said as Lysandra looked at him.

Then she remembered everything: her real father placing her spark into Nova's body and sending to Earth as a guardian of the planet and its life. "_I remember now, I must stay alive and away from the necklace, or darkness and destruction will fall upon the Earth. My father Primus sent me here for that reason. And that is why I can speak Cybertronian like this very well—even though it took some time to re-learn it_." Lysandra said in her language as everyone looked at her. But only one question remained: how did the necklace come to Earth in the first place? Did Megatron bring it with him or was it already here?

Bulkhead was about to translate something for Bubblebee when Lysandra walked over to him. "Bubblebee, I will restore your voice. Hold on." She said as she healed him completely. "Thank you Lysandra." Bubblebee said as everyone was very happy. Later that night though Lysandra was outside the base thinking of her father, is he dead or alive still? She knew only time will tell, but what she did not know is that her time was up: Megatron was right behind her! "Hello Lysandra." Megatron laughed as he grabbed her and took off to his warship. "Let me go!" Lysandra yelled as she tried to break free from Megatron's grasp but to no avail.

"You will wear this necklace and merge into me. Then we will destroy this planet and its people! Your father did not know that this necklace was a part of the Relics of Cybertron, and that it was already here on Earth. Now you will be mine forever and Cybertron/Primus will be erased and rebuilt in MY image!" Megatron laughed as he prepared Lysandra for her death. 'No, I will not die, not like this!' thought Lysandra as Megatron came closer to her with the necklace in hand. Then all of a sudden, everything went white. 'Did Megatron succeed? Am I dead?' thought Lysandra as she heard a voice call to her.

"No Lysandra, you are not dead and Megatron did not win, yet. I am your father Primus, but I'm only able to speak to you for a short while. You must access the power deep within you quickly, before it's too late, this power will help you command all Transformers' main enemy: Unicron. Order him to attack Megatron while you escape, then go to Optimus Prime he will know what to do from there." Primus said as everything returned to normal. "What is going on?!" Megatron shouted as he saw Lysandra glow purple. The warship started to descend downward, and the engines exploded.

"Lord Megatron, its Unicron himself! He's attacking us!" a Decepticon said as Megatron looked at him then back to Lysandra, only to find her missing. "NO! I was so close. FIND HER!" Megatron yelled as every Decepticon was looking for her. Meanwhile on Unicron, Lysandra was getting a ride back to the Autobot base. "Thank you Unicron. You may go back to stasis or continue to attack Megatron if you wish." Lysandra said as she was dropped off at the door. Optimus came out to greet her, but when he saw Unicron he was about to attack. "Wait! He obeys me now; he's attacking Megatron right now!" Lysandra explained as the other Autobots showed up as well.

"I thought Unicron was dead when Optimus used the Matrix." Ratchet said as he looked at Unicron's form. But then the unexpected occurred: Unicron was obeying Megatron! '_Lysandra I'm sorry, but Unicron can no longer be controlled by us anymore. Only Megatron can command him now. I'm so sorry._' Primus' thought entered Lysandra's head as she looked at Optimus and the others with fear in her optics. "We must go, NOW!" she yelled as Bubblebee was about to question her. "Bee, now's not the time. She's right." Bulkhead said as he saw what she saw: Unicron and Megatron coming for her.

"_I must destroy the necklace Optimus, or this world and I are doomed for good. If you can distract them and get the necklace away from Megatron, I will destroy it and his hopes of harming anyone._" Lysandra said in Cybertronian as Optimus agreed with her plan. Then to everyone's shock, Megatron announced that he plans on being the King of Earth and Lysandra to be his Queen. "Optimus, I have changed my mind about her fate: I want her to be my Queen as we rule this planet. What do you say Lysandra? You will get to live instead of dying." Megatron said as he laughed.

"I will never be your Queen Megatron! I rather die by that necklace, than be your Queen!" Lysandra shouted as she prepared to fight him to the death. "Oh come on Lysandra, it will be fun. Commanding all humans, even though I will need someone to wear this necklace. Hmm, perhaps Optimus can wear it and merge into me instead. Well, is it a yes or no?" Megatron asked as he saw Lysandra grab for a huge rock and threw it at him. "It's a no Megatron, and that is my final offer. Either you kill me by that necklace or we fight!" she fiercely yelled as Megatron grew angry at her.

"_So be it you foolish female! You shall me mine regardless, and you WILL accept being my Queen!_" Megatron said in Cybertronian as the Autobots prepared to defend Lysandra from him. He knew that Optimus will stop at nothing to protect her, so he had a plan to end him for good: when Optimus got close enough to him, put the necklace on him and then they will merge into one. Then Lysandra will be his forever!


	9. Chapter 8: Megatron's Temorary Victory

Chapter 8: Megatron's Temporary Victory

"Optimus please don't do this; he will kill you and claim me! Please don't fight him, how about we retreat while we can instead!" Lasandra said as Optimus looked at her, knowing his fate. 'I must do this at save her, but what if Megatron dose win in the end because of what I've done? I must take the risk anyways, regardless.' Optimus thought as he charged at Megatron himself. Then Arcee interfered: she got to Megatron first and was nearly destroyed because of it. "Arcee!" Optimus yelled as he rushed to her side.

While Optimus was busy with aiding Arcee, Megatron grabbed Lysandra and took off with her. "He got away Optimus, with her. What are we going to do now? You know that he will go to a private location to keep us away from them." Bumblebee said as the whole Autobot team looked at him in full understanding. "This is my fault; I should have transformed and took off with her back to base. Now Megatron has her and who knows what he has planned for her." Optimus said as he looked down to the ground in shame.

Meanwhile, Megatron and Lysandra aren't really that far away from the Autobots. "It looks like you belong to me now my dear." Megatron cooed as her got closer to her. "Over my dead body Megatron!" Lysandra spat as she struggled against him. But then she grabbed a rock and whacked him in the head very hard. "You will pay for that!" Megatron yelled fiercely as he grabbed her by the neck. "You see…you can't…resist killing…me!" Lysandra said as Megatron realized her plan: to die. "It won't be that easy Lysandra; you will accept being my queen. One way, or another way." Megatron whispered in her audio receptors as he laughed.

Unfortunately what they did not know is that there is another new Autobot nearby, his name: Smokescreen. "Now to find Optimus Prime. Whoa, what's going over there?" Smokescreen said as he heard yelling and some crying. When he got to the scene, he was in shock and horror: a young female Transformer and a male trying to do something to her. "Hey, let her go! NOW!" yelled Smokescreen as he saw that the male had a purple insignia, while the female had one like his: red. "Help me, please!" Lysandra cried out as Megatron went to go battle Smokescreen.

"You really don't want to be bothered, right? Well tell me who you are and why you want me to leave." Smokescreen said as he thought he was talking to Megatron himself, but he needed him to prove if he's right or wrong. "I am Megatron, and the reason why I want to be left alone is because I'm catching up with my long lost wife. Is that wrong?" Megatron asked as Smokescreen looked at Lysandra and knew what he must do. In mere seconds he found Optimus' frequency and called for backup. "Smokescreen to Optimus, I need backup. I found Megatron." Smokescreen said as he heard some: "Yes!" and "We found her!" on the other end.

"Thank you Smokescreen, we will be there shortly." Optimus said as the ground bridge opened. Then the rest of the Autobots arrived as Megatron knew he was over powered. "I will get her back Optimus Prime, mark my words!" Megatron shouted as he was forced to retreat without doing what he planned to Lysandra. But then something amazing happened: she turned back into a human! "Hey look you guys, she's a human again!" Jack said as he managed to go through the ground bridge as well. Lysandra realized that she was only a Transformer for awhile, not permanently. "This is good news, right?" asked Lysandra as they headed back to base.

"Yes and no, Lysandra. The bad news: Megatron can still capture you and continue with his plans for you—whatever they were. The good news: you will live right next to Jack's family, with yours." Ratchet said as he looked at Fowler. "It's all sat to go, her family is already moved in and apparently the families already connected to two houses together." Fowler explained as he helped Lysandra out. About one and a half hours later, Lysandra was home again. "Mom, Dad! I'm back!" Lysandra said as they came running to greet her. "Oh, my poor baby! Special Agent Fowler told us everything. Even that you are not Nova anymore, but Lysandra which means defender of humanity." Her mom said crying as they hugged each other.

"It's good to be home again!" Lysandra happily said as she enjoyed being with her family. But then the next day, her alarm clock went off at 6:45am. 'What?! Why would my alarm go off? Oh yes, school.' thought Lysandra as she prepared to go to school. When she got there, she saw Jack, Miko, and Raf. "Hey, you guys! What did I miss while I was away from school?" asked Lysandra as she was talking to them. "Alright class, a student is back from a long vacation. And she changed her name to Lysandra while she was away. But we also have a new student, come in Magne. Please tell us what you name mean." The teacher said as he walked into the class room.

"It means Fierce or Mighty Warrior." he said to the class as he sat next to Lysandra. When he looked at her he smirked. 'This is almost too easy, all I need to do now is get her away from Optimus Prime and his human companions. Then she's all mine!' thought Magne/Megatron as he laughed on the inside. After class both Lysandra and Magne went to lunch, there she saw her friends Jack, Miko, and Raf. "Hey, I have someone for you to meet, Magne. He's new in my class." Lysandra said taking a bite of her lunch. 'Oh, my. She plans for me to be friends with them. I will go along with it for a while then at the right moment I shall strike!' thought Megatron as he introduced himself to the other humans.

Then when school ended he was planning on taking her, when her ride showed up: Optimus Prime himself. "Hey Optimus. There was a new student today, his name is Magne. He seemed really nice though." Lysandra said as they went by Megatron's human form without knowing it. Later that night Jack and Raf were helping Lysandra with her homework. "I can't believe it Lysandra! You have a crush on the new kid in your class?!" Jack asked as she nodded. "He's kind of cute. Besides it's not like he has a criminal record or something. Right?" asked Lysandra in return as they laughed about it.

But that night Primus visited Lysandra in her dreams. "_Hello Lysandra, my daughter. How are you?_" asked Primus as he listened to what she had to say. "_I'm alright. Megatron changed his plans for me though, he plans to make me his Queen over Cybertron and Earth father. Also, he plans for there to be an heir to his throne. A child._.." Lysandra said as Primus grew worried for his daughter. "_Optimus won't let him do that to you, he will stop Megatron sweetheart_." Primus said as he saw her cry. "_It's not that easy, he plans for Optimus to merge into him and to kill him! Father please do something before Optimus gets killed, please!_" Lysandra begged as Primus said nothing in return, leaving her by herself. She woke up from her dream and started to cry heavily.

'I need to talk to someone.' Though Lysandra as she picked up the cell phone Fowler gave her, and called the Autobot base. Bulkhead answered her call on the other end. "Hey Lysandra, what's wrong?" asked Bulk head as he heard her crying while the others joined in to hear the conversation. "My father Primus came to me in my dream and I told him about what is happening, and I asked him to do something so that Optimus does not die by Megatron. But he was silent, as if he left me. I don't know what to do; I don't want Optimus to die because of me. I wish that I was never created! Then this would not be happening!" Lysandra cried out as all the Autobots and both her family and Jack's heard her say that.

Then Jack came into the room to comfort her. "Isn't there anything you guys can do for her?" Jack said as Optimus spoke. "Jack, there is one thing we can do. Find Megatron again and kill him for good. Then she will be free from that monster." Optimus said angrily as the other agreed with him. Eventually, Lysandra fell back to sleep until the next morning. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" the alarm clock went off the next morning as Lysandra fell of her bed. "AHH!" she cried out as she got back up. Around the time she was walking to the bus she saw Magne walking to the same but stop as her.

"Hey, are you alright? I heard you crying last night. What's wrong?" Magne asked as Lysandra blushed. "I had a nightmare that's all." She said still blushing as he smiled at her. "Please tell me about it. Please?" Magne asked as she agreed to tell him. They decided not to ride the school bus though as Lysandra continued on with her nightmare. "You won't believe me on this though, I'm not from Earth. I'm from another planet called Cybertron and my father is Primus himself—the creator of all Cybertronains. In my nightmare he visited me, we talked but I was lonely when he left. You don't believe me, do you?" asked Lysandra as Magne did "not" believe her.

'Oh I believe you my dear Lysandra, more than you know!' thought Megatron laughing in his head as they entered the school.


	10. Chapter 9: To Know Your Enemy 101

Chapter 9: To Know Your Enemy 101

"Today class we are going to discuss about our personal history for the next few months. You will be teamed up into random pairs, Lysandra and Magne will be the pair for this week. Your reports are due on Friday of next week. Begin." the teacher said as Magne looked at Lysandra smirking. 'This will be fun learning all about her even though I know a ton about her already. But it's also very risky: I must never give a single clue who I really am, or she will go to Optimus Prime!' thought Megatron as he prepared for a long and exiting week.

During lunch, Magne wanted to talk about their report to Lysandra alone. "Hey Lysandra, how about we begin our report today?" Magne asked as she looked at him then to Jack and Raf. "How about you come to my place after school?" Lysandra replied as he nodded to her. Then Miko showed up at the lunch table. "Guess what? Bulkhead is taking me to a real Monster Truck show later! Do you want to come?" Miko asked as Jack replied "Sure" and Raf replied "No". Megatron knew how dangerous it is to be near the Autobots, but as long as Lysandra stays away from them, he will capture her eventually: when she trusts his human form enough to follow him to his base.

Then the bell rang for class again and Jack stopped Magne to talk to him. "Hey, Magne. I just want to say thanks for being there to help comfort Lysandra; she's been through a lot lately. I mean, she was targeted by a lunatic and almost killed or worse. So again thanks." Jack said as they went to different classes. 'Oh you dumb and pathetic human! You have no clue that it's me Megatron, and that I plan to take Lysandra very soon!' thought Megatron as he begun to laugh inside his head at Jack's statement.

Later that day both Magne and Lysandra were at her house talking about the project. "So tell me about yourself Lysandra." Magne requested as she spoke. "Well, when I was a little girl I was very afraid of this thing with red-eyes, not knowing what it was. But as I got older I got over that fear, until recently: I found out that it's from a huge robot named Megatron. I still fear him to this very day, because he wants to do something very horrible to me…" said Lysandra as she could not continue anymore. 'So she not only fears what I have planned for her, but she fears me in general! Excellent!' thought Megatron as he started to speak.

"I'm sorry about that. But about me now, right? Well, I was very young when I was abandoned by my family and left to fend for myself. I learned how to fight for what I want the hard way all my life, now I don't have to anymore." Magne explained about himself as Lysandra was feeling very sorry for him. "I'm sorry about that. Besides you have me to talk to now." Lysandra said as she went up to him and gave him a half hug. About three hours later Lysandra's mom called up to them to tell Magne that it was time for him to go home. "Hey before I go, I just want to know how much you trust me right now." Magne asked as Lysandra smiled at him.

"Well that's easy, about 60% to 75%, but when this project is over it will be 100%. Because then I can introduce you to my other family." Lysandra said as he smiled back at her. 'Excellent! Another night or two at her house with the project then she will come to my "home" on the next night, and then I will strike!' though Megatron as he headed back to his base. When he got there, Knock Out was waiting for his arrival. "Lord Megatron, how did it go? Will she come willingly soon?" asked Knock Out as Megatron laughed.

"Oh yes Knock Out, she trusts me a bit. But within two days she will trust me completely enough to follow me here!" Megatron said transforming back into his robot form. "I will prepare for her arrival within two days my lord. But do you wish to be in your human form? And do you wish for there to be a bed for you both?" Knock Out asked as Megatron answered "Yes" to both questions. Knock Out got right on his little project while Megatron laughed: soon Lysandra will be his and no one will stop him this time! Moring approached very soon, so Megatron changed back into his human form and left for school again.

"Hey Magne! Are you ready for P. E. today?" Jack asked as Magne saw that all three of them had the same class together today. "Alright class, we have two different classes here today, the reason is because one of the teachers is out sick today. Also, today we are going to run a timed mile. So pair up into teams of three, then you will time your team mates during the run." the teacher said as Lysandra, Magne, and Jack became a team. "Alright, I will go first. Then you Mane, and last you Lysandra. Ok?" Jack asked as they both agreed to his plan. Then Jack started to run while Magne asked Lysandra a very important question.

"Lysandra, do you…like anyone? I mean like a boyfriend or deeper?" Magne asked as Lysandra blushed a lot. "Well now that you mention it, yes I do…you. I really like you a lot Magne. Please don't be too upset." Lysandra said as Magne was very happy about it. "I'm not upset, just surprised, that's all. Besides, maybe not tonight, or tomorrow night. But the night after we can go to my place to talk about our project. Alright?" asked Magne as Lysandra agreed to go to his place. Then Jack finished his mile: 35.8 seconds. Magne then started his mile as Jack and Lysandra talked.

"Jack, guess what? Magne asked me to come to his place to work on the project!" Lysandra squealed with delight as Jack was very happy for her—he knew that she had a crush on Magne for a while now. "Just work on the project and nothing else, alright?" Jack requested as Lysandra agreed with him—unfortunately. Then Magne finished his mile at 15 seconds flat! "Wow, Magne. That is the new class record!" the teacher said as he told the whole class of the record. "Alright, you're up Lysandra. Good luck." Jack said as she started her mile run.

'So she loves me in this form, but not my Transformer one. Well in that case, I shall enjoy myself very much with her. Then I will reveal myself as Megatron to her.' thought Megatron as he smiled evilly on the inside. Then about ten minutes later the ball rang for the class which Magne and Lysandra had the project in. "Well class we are going on a very small trip today. You will miss the rest of your classes and lunch will be provided for you. Someone named Special Agent Fowler wants us to join him at a new Military Base. Les go." The teacher said as the whole class got ready to go.

'I wonder what's going on. Why would Fowler do something like this? Wait! Maybe he thinks that Megatron is close by!' thought Lysandra as Magne saw her shiver with fear. "What's wrong?" he asked as Lysandra was on the verge of crying. "Well you see, I think that Fowler might know where the robot named Megatron is, very close to me. I just hope that I'm wrong and that is not the real reason why our class is going to the new Military Base." Lysandra fearfully said as Magne calmed her down.

'If that human did manage to guess that I'm very close to her, then Optimus will be nearby. I must act quickly then...' thought Megatron as he was about to strike at Lysandra. But to his shock, a student managed to ask why they were going to the Military Base. "The reason why is because there are a few new members to our military and he wishes us to meet them today." the teacher explained as Megatron sighed on the inside: it has nothing to do with him. In about an hour and a half, the class arrived at the Military Base.

"Welcome, everyone. This base belongs to our newest members, their names are: Odon which means Protector, and Najed which means Assistant. They will be around Jasper to help maintain peace around here, so don't be alarmed if you see them around town." explained Fowler as he saw Lysandra. But then Magne saw that one of the new military members was looking directly at him. "Hello Miss Johnson, may I speak to that student alone please?" asked Odon as he pointed to Lysandra. "Why yes you can. Lysandra, this nice man wishes to speak to you privately." The teacher said as Lysandra followed Odon out of the room.

"Hello Lysandra, it's me Optimus Prime and Ratchet. How are you?" asked Optimus as Lysandra hugged him. "Optimus! It's so good to see you! I'm alright, but I have this project to do with someone. His name is Magne, a new student my class that is here today." Lysandra said as Optimus got worried. "His name is almost like Megatron. Promise me that you will be safe and _**NEVER**_ go anywhere with him alone? Promise me?" Optimus asked as Lysandra answered "Alright" while crossing her fingers behind her back. Then Optimus suggested that she ran along to her class before they leave.

'Magne is Megatron? Yea right, Optimus is just being protective. That's all.' thought Lysandra as she caught up to her class. "What was that all about?" Magne asked as Lysandra looked back one last time. "Well I know that you don't believe that a robot named Megatron is after me, but the person named Odon is really Optimus Prime. He just wanted to greet me in his human form, even though I'm not surprised about his human form. The Autobots said that they were going to have two forms in order to protect me from Megatron." Lysandra said as Magne listened very carefully.

Then the class arrived back at the school. "I forgot, I have some family matters to deal with tonight." Magne shouted as he ran for his home. When Magne/Megatron got to his "home", he changed back to his robot form. "Knock Out! We must move our plans ahead of schedule, Optimus Prime also has a human form, and he spoke to Lysandra today at a class trip! I must get her by tomorrow after school; I must convince her to come here!" Megatron yelled as Knock Out came with good news for him. "Lord Megatron, the room is all set to go. Plus it's in a very safe location: deep underground and you must use the Faze-shifter to get there…alive." Knock Out said handing the faze-shifter to Megatron.

"Excellent! Now no one can stop me now!" Megatron said laughing as he looked at his new means to get Lysandra for good.


	11. Chapter 10: Magne's True Identity

Chapter 10: Magne's True Identity

The next day Lysandra and Magne were working really hard on their project together when Odon came by. "Hello there. I'm just passing by, but I do wish to know your names before I move on." Odon requested as they talked to him. "I'm Lysandra, it was very nice to meet you at the trip yesterday Odon." Lysandra said as she smiled at him, knowing his true identity. "I'm Magne, and it was a please to meet you as well Odon. _Or shall I say Optimus Prime!_" Magne whispered very quietly as he laughed on the inside.

Then the lunch bell rang and everyone got up to go to lunch. 'I must act very soon if I were to enjoy myself with Lysandra! But I must also keep up my disguise to fool Optimus until she's in my clutches!' Megatron thought as he saw Lysandra's hair blowing in the wind. Then Jack came up to Lysandra to ask her something. "Hey Lysandra, are you heading to the base with me, Raf, and Miko after school today?" asked Jack as Lysandra looked at Magne then back to Jack. "No, sorry. Magne asked me to come to his house to talk about the project and to study. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow, alright?" Lysandra replied as Jack understood her.

Then the school ended that day, and Jack was really worried about Lysandra: Optimus told him that he thought Magne was really Megatron in his human form. When Jack heard Arcee's horn, it startled him a bit. "What's wrong Jack?" Arcee asked as Jack looked back toward the school—Lysandra and Magne already left to go to his house. "Did Optimus tell you about Magne?" Jack asked as he got on Arcee and was about to leave the school. "Yes he did, why Jack?" Arcee replied as Jack explained that Lysandra went with Magne already before she arrived. "Arcee to base, we have a situation. Lysandra already left with Magne." Arcee said as Optimus responded.

"Can you track them down Arcee?" Optimus said as Arcee replied "Negative". Then Jack had an idea: call Lysandra's cell phone and track it that way. "Good idea Jack. Autobots when we have a fix on her coordinates, move in. But cautiously, Megatron will most likely not surrender her easily and might harm her if we get too close." Optimus ordered as the rest of team Prime prepared to rescue Lysandra. 'I just hope that we are not too late!' thought Ratchet as he and Optimus left the base in human forms to trick Megatron.

Meanwhile, Lysandra and Magne arrived at his house. "Wow, this is a really awesome house Magne. So are you parent's home? Because I want to meet them." Lysandra said as Mage just looked at her. "Why yes they are, hold my hand. Trust me." Magne said as Lysandra held his hand. Then they both walked into the wall and went down, far down into the ground. "Why are you parents down here and why is there just a bed here?" asked Lysandra as they arrived in the room. "You fool! Oh my dear Lysandra you have been tricked! I took on a human form named Magne, Optimus was right. Now you are mine!" Megatron said revealing himself to her.

"Megatron?!" Lysandra yelled frightened as Megatron laughed. Lysandra knew that she was in extreme danger now: Megatron had her yet again, but this time there is no one who can save her. "Oh and don't think about escaping my dear, Knock Out built this room for the both of us. The only way out though is with this!" Megatron said pointing to the Faze-Shifter on him. Then Megatron could not restist any more, he grabbed Lysandra and forced her on the bed. "Lord Megatron, the Autobots are here." a random Decepticon said as Megatron was furious.

"I'll be right back my dear, then we can have our fun." Megatron whispered in her ear as he got up to deal with Optimus Prime. 'What have I done?! I fell for Megatron's trick, now there is no hope for me. He won.' thought Lysandra as she cried and cried. Elsewhere, Optimus and Megatron were fighting a very intense battle over Lysandra. "You won't win Prime! She is mine now!" Megatron laughed as Optimus saw the Faze-Shifter on him. "That will never happen Megatron! As I speak, the rest of the Autobots are finding a way to get her out of here!" Optimus said as Megatron realized that he must get back to Lysandra if he wants to win.

"Optimus, I will tell her how much you cared for her after I'm done with her!" Megatron laughed as he went back to the room that had Lysandra in it. "Optimus, I think I found her." Ratchet said as he gave the coordinates to Optimus. But Lysandra saw Megatron return and knew what was going to happen: she was going to suffer at his hands. "Please don't do this Megatron, please. I'll wear the necklace or whatever else you want, just not this..." Lysandra begged as Megatron got on the bed with her. About six hours later Megatron released her completely.

"This was just a mere taste of what I have in store for you Lysandra, once you become my queen it will happen more often!" Megatron said as he helped Lysandra out of the room and his base. "Lord Megatron, the Autobots have left about two hours ago. Do you want me to brige Lysandra to her home?" asked another random Decepticon and Megatron nodded to him. "I will return for you my queen, in five months time. Then you will be mine forever!" Megatron laughed as Lysandra went through the ground bridge to her home.

When she got home, all the Autobots were waiting there, to tell her parents the horrible news of their daughter. "Optimus look! It's Lysandra!" Jack shouted as he turned to look at her. But when he saw her, something was very wrong. "What happened Lysandra? What did Megatron do to you?" Optimus asked as he just started to cry and very heavily. "Optimus…it was…very awful. He _enjoyed_ himself with me!" Lysandra explained as her parents looked very angry. "That…that… Decepticon!" her dad shouted as he punched the wall really hard. Everyone knew what Lysandra was talking about, and because of what Megatron did to her and still plans on doing to her; Optimus knew that he must be guarding her around the clock with no breaks or rest.

Later that night Lysandra was caught in the middle of a nightmare: what happened to her earlier that day. "No, no, no! Please don't, please! OPTIMUS HELP ME PLEASE!" Lysandra cried out as she woke up and curled into a ball in order to try to protect herself. Then she saw someone coming into the room and thought it was Megatron in his human form again. "No, please don't take me to that room again. Please Megatron…" Lysandra weakly said as the person revealed himself: Optimus in _his_ human form. "Shh, it's alright Lysandra. It's me Optimus." Optimus said trying to calm her down.

Then Ratchet came in, to check on her vital stats. "Optimus, she's very weak and very low on curtain nutrients. Megatron tortured her until she became this weak, if she doesn't get the vital nutrients very soon she will die!" Ratchet said sadly as Optimus knew what to do. "Contact Nurse Darby, tell her we have a very critical situation." Optimus ordered as he helped Lysandra get ready to go to the hospital. But Lysandra was feeling so weak that she just passed out and Optimus was forced to slap her face in order to keep her awake and alive.

"Alright let me see her, NOW!" June yelled as Optimus gave Lysandra to her. "She's fading and fast! Jack you and Optimus must ride with me in order to keep her conscience." June said as Ratchet transformed with his sirens blaring. When they arrived at the hospital, Lysandra was on the verge of curtain death, but she did encounter her father again. "_Oh my poor Lysandra, I'm so sorry this happened to you._" Primus said as he saw her face: pure terror and no hope at all. Then when all looks at their worst, a ray of hope shimmered: Lysandra was fighting to survive!

"Look, her will to live is back! She's going to make it through this!" Jack yelled as everyone looked at her with tears in their eyes. "_Wake up Lysandra, your family and friends are waiting for you to wake up!_" Primus calmly said as Lysandra did wake up. "Optimus, Jack, Ratchet?" Lysandra asked as she saw them more clearly now. "It's alright, your safe. Ratchet, how is she?" Optimus asked as Ratchet scanned her. "She's do much better now, another day or two worth the rest and she will make a full recovery" Ratchet happily said as June started to cry with joy.

Later that night Special Agent Fowler had not only Optimus in his human form in the room with Lysandra, but about two full squads of twenty men guarding her room in case Megatron strikes again. 'She is so innocent and kind, why would Megatron do such a horrible thing to her?' thought Optimus as he stroked Lysandra's face gently. As he was thinking about how to make her feel happier, Optimus did not see Laser Beak spy on him and the report back to Megatron.


	12. Chapter 11: Lysandra's Day of Pure Tortu

Chapter 11: Lysandra's Day of Pure Torture

Two days later, Lysandra was released from the hospital with Optimus Prime as her personal guard. "Alright now, as your doctor Lysandra I advise you to take it easy. Alright?" the doctor asked as Lysandra nodded. Then Optimus changed into his vehicle form and let Lysandra pick where to go that day. "How about the park Optimus." she suggested as he went to the park for her. When they arrived at the park, Lysandra got out and went to go enjoy herself: the swings, the slides, and even a pool!

Optimus then spotted danger: Decepticons! "Optimus to Arcee, I have spotted some Decepticons nearby. I want you and Bulkhead to deal with them, if Lysandra sees them at all she would do something—not sure what though, but I don't want to find out." Optimus said as Arcee acknowledged him. Then a little boy came up to Lysandra asking for her help to get a ball from a tree. "Hold on, alright? Wait…wait…I got it!" Lysandra shouted as she not only get the ball, but also get stuck up the tree. "Hey, can you go get the driver of that semi-truck please?" asked Lysandra as the boy went to get Optimus.

"Excuse me mister, that girl over there says that she needs you." The boy said as Optimus' human form stepped out of the vehicle. 'What did you do this time Lysandra?' thought Optimus as he went toward her and saw that the Decepticon threat is over. "Hey Optimus I kind of got a little bit stuck here." She said as Optimus shook his head. About thirty minutes later, Lysandra was down from the tree and was safe, until an old friend stopped by. "Why hello there Lysandra. How are you today?" Mark asked as she just glared at him.

Mark was the class bully in the class that Magne or Megatron was in, but little did she know that he joined Megatron for a very huge reward: to get revenge on her for humiliating him in front of the whole class. "I'm alright, but why are you here Mark?" Lysandra asked as he just laughed at her. "This isn't just you park you know, it belongs to the city! So I can come here if I wish too." Mark explained as he saw Optimus' human form. Optimus did not like Mark, he just knew something wasn't right with him, but did not know what though. 'I knew it! Optimus is guarding her, Megatron was right!' thought Mark as he tried to get closer to Lysandra.

"Hey Lysandra how about I buy you something to eat, as a truce since I'm apparently the "class" bully. I really wish to change my ways. Alright?" Mark asked as Lysandra was very hesitant to answer him. Plus she has a very good reason to: she trusted "Magne" who really turned out to be Megatron himself, and everyone there knows it. "I don't think that she will join you, she has a very busy schedule today." Odon said as Mark glared at him. Just then, Lysandra not only accepted the offer but chose to leave Optimus' sight.

"Lysandra, just think about what you're doing, it could be very dangerous. " Optimus whispered to her as he looked in her eyes. He knew right there and then: when he looked into her eyes, there was something different about her like she wanted to live a normal life for once. Optimus then nodded to her in full understanding. "Besides Optimus, I will contact you if I were to leave Jasper. Don't worry. Alright?" Lysandra requested as Optimus agreed and went to his vehicle form. But secretly Mark was smirking: his plan to bring Lysandra to him is working flawlessly.

Both Mark and Lysandra went to a very nice restaurant on the outskirts of town—about another .2 more miles and they would have left the city entirely. "I'll be right back, the ladies room." Lysandra said as she got up to go to the restroom. Then Mark decided to put his plan into motion: he put two sleeping pills in her drink and waited for her to return. When she did return though, she wasn't alone. "Jack, it's alright, I'm fine. Besides I just want to have a normal life though, please just for one day?" Lysandra said as Jack agreed after getting his own meal to go.

"What was that all about?" Mark asked as he heard her sigh. "It's nothing really; just some people are just paranoid. That's all." she explained as Mark understood what she meant by that. About an hour later both Mark and Lysandra got back in his car, and she was feeling very tired. "Hey Mark…what's going on…with me?" asked Lysandra as Mark said nothing. Then just as she was about to fall completely asleep she heard the name Megatron, and knew that she had been fooled yet again. 'No, not again! Optimus, I need you…' thought Lysandra as she was out due to the sleeping pills.

When she came to, she saw Megatron and Knock Out nearby. "Ah, you're awake. How do you feel my dear?" Megatron said as he saw the look on her face: pure terror and fear, yet a bit of acceptance about her situation. "Why did you capture me again?" Lysandra asked as Megatron laughed. "I really could not wait four to five months time to as you would say _enjoy_ myself with you again, and a friend wants in on it as well. Mark please step forth, you shall go first." Megatron explained as Mark got ready and laid next to Lysandra on the bed…

Then about eight hours later Megatron was ready to go as well, but Lysandra was not only terrified but also very sore all over: Mark also beat her with a metal bat, hitting her on the head and on her back. "_Oh, poor little Lysandra. This time Optimus Prime is not here to save you, in fact he has no clue that you are in my new base! I know Mark beat you up as well as enjoyed himself with you, but that was his reward for bringing you to me. Now it will be very fun my dear. Just hold still._" Megatron cooed in Cybertronian as hours and hours went by…

When the next day arrived, Megatron thought it was best to make it seem like Lysandra was "jumped" by a gang and Mark was trying to defend her from them in order to fool Optimus Prime. Unfortunately it not only worked, but Optimus instated that Mark becomes her guardian until she fully recovers from her injuries. "It's a shame that you can't talk Lysandra, right?" Mark asked as Lysandra was very beyond terrified. She knew what happened and that the whole Autobot team trusted Mark so well, that he became her guardian so easily.

That night Mark was in constant contact with Megatron, and Megatron was very pleased that not only did Optimus believed the story, but made Mark Lysandra's personal guard until she was fully recovered. So now Mark has Lysandra all to himself for a few weeks, and no one will question or stop him. The next day, Mark got up at made sure that no one was around for a long time by placing a sign on the door: "Recovering, please do NOT DISTUB!", then he locked the door and smiled at his sleeping victim. 'She does look so sweet and innocent, but I know the truth: she's not innocent and she _MUST _pay for what she did to me!' thought Mark as he went to go lay right next to her.

Lysandra was so fast asleep that she didn't even notice Mark enjoying himself again with her. Three hours later she did wake up, only to find Mark on top of her and covering her mouth in order to stop her from screaming for help. Lysandra was crying when he got done with her, and made sure to get rid of all evidence of his little fun with her. But later that day Mark left to go shopping for food and _other _stuff as well and Optimus took over in protecting her until he returns. "Optimus please don't let Mark back in here with me. Please…" Lysandra cried as Optimus held her close to him.

"Lysandra, Mark saved you from that gang that attacked you yesterday." Optimus Prime said as Lysandra cried harder now. "That's not true Optimus; he put sleeping pills into my drink that night I went to the restaurant with him. Then he took me to Megatron himself, they both got to enjoy themselves with me. But Mark managed to beat me up as well, causing these injuries. Also, just a few short hours ago, he did it again: he enjoyed himself again!" Lysandra explained as Optimus was more than furious at Mark: he was livid at him.

"Special Agent Fowler, I want you to arrest the young man named Mark. The reason: he was the one responsible for Lysandra being in the hospital!" Optimus said as he could barely keep his anger in check, as he looked at Lysandra with tears in his eyes. 'I though no human can sink lower then Megatron himself, but I was wrong! Now Lysandra is paying for my mistake!' thought Optimus as Lysandra was asleep again, but struggling to get closer to him for protection. Then Ratchet came in to check on her, and saw such a heart-wrenching sight: Lysandra crying out in her sleep for Optimus while he was reassuring that he's right there, as if she can't hear him at all.

When Mark came back to the hospital, Optimus was already there waiting for him and very livid too. "Optimus, what's wrong? Did anything happen to her while I was away?" Mark asked as all of a sudden Optimus just punched him hard in the face. "_**YOU**_**!** _**HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK**__**ABOUT SHOWING YOUR FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID TO HER**_**?!"** Optimus shouted as he just continued to beat the stuffing out of Mark. Then Mark was starting to cry as Optimus pulled out his sword and aimed it at him. "I should kill you right here and now for all that you have done!" Optimus spat as he was about to strike at him. Then Ratchet saw what he was about to do to Mark and stopped him from make the biggest mistake ever.

"Optimus no! Don't do this! I know your upset, but please just listen to me!" Ratchet said as Optimus turned on him. He swung his sword and nicked Ratchet on the side then just when he heard him yell in pain, Optimus realized what he had done: he nearly killed Ratchet! "Ratchet! I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Optimus whispered ass he fell to his knees in pure shame and guilt. Fowler arrived on the scene as Optimus got up and ran off. "Ratchet! Hold on. June, I need you over here right now!" Fowler yelled as he tried to help out Ratchet until she got there.

When Ratchet came to, he saw that he was in the same room as Lysandra and smiled. "Hey…how… are you… Lysandra?" asked Ratchet as he saw the look on her face: sadness for him and acceptance of what happened to her earlier that day. "I should ask you the same Ratchet." Fowler spoke as he knew that Optimus must be found before its too late and he either gets hurt or hurts someone else. Then Miko came in with Bulkhead in his human form. "Hey, Ratchet thank you for providing me with this human form." Bulkhead said as he saw that Lysandra was shocked about his human form.

Then to everyone's shock and amazement Optimus came into the room, looking very sad. "Please forgive me old friend, I didn't mean to harm you at all. I was just furious that I was lied to from Mark." Optimus said begging for forgiveness as Ratchet looked at him. "I do forgive you Optimus, just please understand that we are Autobots, NOT Decepticons." Ratchet explained as everyone in the room understood: Autobots protect humans while Decepticons harm and kill them. Everyone was very quiet that night: some really horrible things happened that day, which no one wants to talk about ever again. But with an enemy like Megatron out there things are bound to get worse _**FAR**_ worse, the horror and suffering has only just begun for Optimus and Lysandra…


	13. Chapter 12: An Unfortunate Surprise

Chapter 12: An Unfortunate Surprise

The next day or two was pure hell for Lysandra: nightmares so constant that she became very ill. "Ratchet, can you tell what is wrong with her?" Optimus asked as Ratchet shook his head. "I'm sorry Optimus; I don't know what is wrong with her. I wish I could do something more though." Ratchet said sadly as there was very little hope for Lysandra's survival. "_Be strong Lysandra and remember that you are mankind's hope and protector from Megatron. Please be strong, I'm begging you to be strong_." Optimus spoke in Cybertronian as he cried in his human form.

The last thing team Prime want to do is prepare a funeral for Lysandra within the next twenty plus years, but then when things could not get any worse it did. "I'm sorry to tell you this now Optimus, but she is pregnant as well." June said very devastated as Optimus looked at her pleadingly. "No, that's just not possible! She will die if she has a baby!" Optimus said in pure disbelief as June started to cry. "I'm sorry Optimus, the test results are positive. I checked them so many times that the equipment stopped working—after ten different tries." June replied as they both knew that Lysandra's chances of survival went from 15% to 5% maximum.

'Primus please help us in our darkest hour!' Optimus thought as he saw Lysandra's human family come into the room. "I'm sorry Optimus Prime, but we already arranged her funeral. It will happen next week; there is nothing anyone can do now. Let's just let her go, she'll be at peace." Lysandra's Dad said as Optimus refused to accept her death. "You don't understand, if she dies, Megatron wins and mankind belongs to him and his evil rule. If she pulls through this she can stop him and defend your race from him." Optimus said as Lysandra's parents just now understand what he means.

"What can we do to save her Optimus?" her Mom asked as they all heard laughter coming from the entrance of the room. "There is nothing you can do for her! She will die and mankind will bow before me, including you _Optimus Prime_!" Megatron laughed as he came in his human form. Optimus was not only furious at Megatron, but he was very devastated that he failed to protect her from him. Just then something miraculous happened: Primus himself arrived. "Megatron you underestimate the power my daughter has, death is only the beginning…" Primus spoke as Lysandra started to glow.

"What, how can this be?!" Megatron yelled as he saw Lysandra change her form from human to Dragon, then back to human. "You see Megatron, I have been reborn! I now posses the powers of a fire-breathing Dragon and a normal Transformer! I'm now a Dragon Transformer!" Lysandra said as she stood next to Optimus Prime. Megatron was not only surprised about Lysandra's new form and powers, but he was very interested in taking her yet again—to his personal chambers. 'Now I must capture her to have some fun tonight.' thought Megatron as he planned everything out in his head.

"Lysandra there is something I must mention to you. You're pregnant with Mark's child." June said as Megatron was very shocked and upset that Mark managed to beat him to doing that to Lysandra. "I know. I can feel the new life within me. But he or she will go up for adoption though; I'm not ready for a child just yet. _Especially one from you Megatron_!" Lysandra stated as she glared at him knowing what his motives and intentions are for her. "You really think that you can deny me having what I want from you? You cannot stop me from my destiny Lysandra, because you are mine! I marked you when we had our fun together for the first time, you cannot escape it my dear." Megatron laughed as Optimus could not believe him: marking a human as a Sparkmate forever.

"What do you mean by that Megatron?" Lysandra asked as he only laughed harder now. "You may not remember much about the mating ritual on Cybertron, but I do and quite well too. When a male Cybertronian marks a female, they are Spakmates until death. And if they have a sparkling or child, that child will continue on with the family legacy! Now my dear, I do wish for a sparkling so please be kind and help me get one." Megatron cooed as he was touching Lysandra's hair. "I will never provide you with one Megatron! Never!" Lysandra shouted as she got upset and afraid.

June was very upset that all of this happened to Lysandra, but she knows that it will not be over until Megatron is destroyed for good. "Optimus all of us Cybertronians know of the laws of Cybertron. Meaning to you pathetic human: Lysandra rightfully belongs to me now!" Megatron said as every human in the room gasped out of fear and shock. Lysandra knew that Megatron spoke the truth, but little did she know that the law of Cybertron also stated that since Megatron and she are now sparkmates, she cannot refuse anything he wants from her until she dies. "Oh by the way my dear, did you know that there is fine print to the laws of Sparkmate-ship? Like for instance, if I want a child I shall have one and you cannot resist me or stop me from having one." Megatron smirked at her as Optimus get even angrier at him.

Then Jack arrived to see Lysandra and his mother. "Hey Mom, how's…" Jack asked as he walked into the room and saw Megatron too close to Lysandra. When Megatron turned to look at Jack he just smiled evilly and spoke. "Ah Jack Darby, how nice of you to join us. I just thought it would be best to tell you the good news: Lysandra will be a mother with _**MY **_child. After she gets rid of Mark's child first." Megatron laughed as Jack look at Optimus pleadingly. "Jack, it's the laws of Cybertron, all of us Transformers must obey that law. As long as Lysandra has been marked by Megatron, we can do nothing." Optimus said as Jack refused to accept that.

'Megatron must be lying in some way, and I will prove it!" thought Jack as he prepared for the toughest spy mission ever, that might even cost him his life. "Mom, I'm going to meet Miko at the park." Jack said as he left, but secretly stayed at the hospital. "Now if you don't mind June Darby, please kill the child within Lysandra now!" Megatron shouted as June was pure horrified that Megatron requested such an evil thing. Lysandra was very terrified: if June dose that, Megatron will have a clear shot at having a child! "I'm so sorry Lysandra; I hope that you will not suffer at his hands." June whispered in her ear as she injected something into her to kill the unborn child.

Lysandra felt the new life presence slowly die within her, allowing to also know that she will be having two more new life presences within her thanks to Megatron's plans for her. 'I'm so sorry little one, you should have lived a full life. Now you're dead, I'm so sorry.' thought Lysandra as she quickly mourned over the death of the child. "Now my dear, let's go back home. I can't wait to be a father!" Megatron said as he took Lysandra out of the hospital and to his base, not knowing that Jack followed them.

When they arrived at the Decepticon base, Knock Out was very happy: his boss won't kill him because of his mood. "Lord Megatron, here is the Faze-Shifter again." Knock Out said as Megatron started to laugh. "Little did Optimus know my dear that I lied! You were never marked by me!" Megatron said as Lysandra showed pure terror on her face, Megatron had not only lied but captured her again. Then Soundwave managed to grab Jack revealing his hiding spot. "You won't get away with this Megatron!" Jack yelled as Megatron looked at him. "Soundwave, dispose of this human pest! I have something more important to do right now." Megatron said taking Lysandra away with him to the "room".

Lack was very afraid as Soundwave prepared to kill him, but luckily Arcee and the others were able to get his message: about Megatron and Lysandra. "Hold it right there Soundwave!" Bubblebee said as he aimed his weapon at him. Elsewhere, Megatron drugged Lysandra up so she could not resist him. "Now this won't be too bad, I promise." he said as he started to enjoy himself with her. About ten hours later Megatron emerged from the room to get Knock Out, to see if he succeeded or not yet, but when he got to where Knock Out was he was gone! "Knock Out where are you?! Knock Out?!" Megatron shouted as Knock Out finally came.

"Sorry Lord Megatron, I was busy trying to fix up Soundwave. The Autobots know that you lied to them and they were furious." Knock Out said as Megatron started to get angry. Then he got an idea: merge the Faze-Shifter into him and keep Lysandra in the special room forever, that way no one will ever bother him again until he gets what he wants from her. "Knock Out I need you to perform some surgery on me, make the Faze-Shifter merge into me so that I may be alone with Lysandra whenever I feel like it." Megatron ordered as Knock Out did the surgery on him.

When Lysandra came to, she saw that she was alone. 'I want to go home! Wait, the necklace! If I place it on me, Megatron will lose me and a possibility of having a child.' thought Lysandra as she needed to get that information from Megatron. But she knew that he won't surrender that info so easily, so she must overcome her fears and play along with him, meaning: she must enjoy herself with him as well in order to gain his trust. Then Megatron came back with Knock Out. "I will see Lord Megatron. Hmm, she is not pregnant yet. But I have something to help with that." Knock Out said as he injected a very rare Cybertronian liquid into her: she will get pregnant when Megatron has _fun _with her again.

Lysandra got terrified now and she rethought her plans about getting the necklace, because if she allows Megatron to have her again he will win! "By the way Knock Out, did you destroy that necklace?" Megaton asked as Knock Out nodded to him. Then Lysandra let out a small gasp hoping that no one heard it, but she was wrong, Megatron heard it and begun to laugh. "You foolish girl, did you really think that I'm that stupid?" Megatron asked as Lysandra tried to get away from him but to no avail. Knock Out left the room so Megatron can have sweet pleasure with Lysandra, but then Optimus Prime came! "Autobots, attack all Decepticons!" Optimus yelled as he went for Megatron himself.

Everyone thought that Megatron would be a lot harder to stop this time, but he wasn't: Lysandra managed to use the power of the Faze-Shifter that was within Megatron to escape from him. "_LYSANDRA_!" Megatron shouted in Cybertronian as he followed her out of the room. Then he saw all the Autobots and knew that he must surrender, for now. "Optimus, what a surprise to see you." Megatron talked normally trying to find out what Optimus' motives and intentions are. Bulkhead then rammed into Megatron himself, while Optimus got Lysandra and left. About three and a half hours later they arrived back at the Autobot base, safe and sound. "Optimus! I'm so happy to see you!" Lysandra cried out as she hugged him. Then Fowler came to see Lysandra. "Hello Lysandra, I just wanted to tell you that your family has been "erased" from the planet. They are no longer your family anymore, to protect them and you from the Decepticons." Fowler bluntly said as Lysandra was on the verge of tears.

"Fowler now was not the time to tell her that. We just rescued her from Megatron again. You should have waited a bit." Optimus said has he tried to comfort Lysandra but to no avail. "You mean to tell me that I have no family?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRULE?!" Lysandra shouted as she ran away from the base, for good. About five hours later Lysandra was on a boat leaving the country heading toward Africa. 'Good-bye United States of America. Perhaps I can start a new life in Africa." thought Lysandra as she was getting closer to her untimely death without knowing it.


	14. Chapter 13: A New Life in Africa

Chapter 13: A New Life in Africa

When the boat docked in Africa, Lysandra was over whelmed: so many people in just one small city. 'Well here I go, into a new life.' thought Lysandra as she studied the language very quickly, since she is a Cybertronian sill. Lysandra felt very scared and alone without her family around, and then something horrible came into her head: what if Megatron came for her in Africa?! She wouldn't stand a chance against him, and no one will come to her aid—if they ever did. She was just walking along when a man saw her walk by and he went for her, grabbing her. "No, leave me alone! Help, help!" Lysandra shouted as the man laughed at her struggles against him.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you? Well maybe you will let me be able to enjoy you for awhile." the man cooed as he took her into an alleyway to enjoy himself with her. "Please let me go, I'll give you anything you want, just let me go." Lysandra pleaded as the man just smiled wickedly at her and placed her down on the ground. "This will be fun for me, not for you." The man said as he begun. Then about two hours later he was done with her and released her. Lysandra was very sad and alone, she wished that she never left the United States. 'This is my entire fault! If I let Megatron killed me when he wanted to, I would never be in this mess! I never should have existed, never!' thought Lysandra as she wrapped herself up with her jacket as the rain came down on her.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Optimus and the others could not find her anywhere. "Special Agent Fowler, this is your fault! Lysandra is missing now, and who knows if she's in Megatron's clutches right now!" Optimus said furiously as Ratchet agreed with him. Then Jack, Miko, and Raf came to see how Lysandra is doing and to see if she wants to go with them to a movie. "Hey Optimus, where is Lysandra? Is she here or somewhere with her family?" Jack asked as Optimus looked very sad. "Jack, Lysandra is not here or with her family. I think that she might be captured by Megatron again; she ran away and never came back. Fowler said something very horrible to her and now she's gone." Optimus said as he hung his head in shame and sorrow.

"Optimus we must do something now! Or she might die or worse!' Jack shouted as Raf cleared his throat. "Umm, guys. I might have a solution, check her credit and debit cards." Raf suggested as everyone just look at him. Then with Raf and Ratchet, they were able to see where she had gone: Africa. "Wow, Africa, really? Can I come?" Miko asked as Optimus and Ratchet both said "No". Then they ground bridged to Africa in hopes of finding Lysandra before it's too late. "Alright, I will take the North side of this town, and you the South side." Optimus said as he went to look for her in his human form.

Meanwhile though, Lysandra was not in the same town as Optimus and Ratchet, in fact she's on the outskirts of a town. 'At least the rain stopped, but still. Optimus, why do you want me gone so bad? Why am I so pathetic?' though Lysandra as she saw some place to rest for the night. Then the worst just had to happen: Lysandra was asleep when she heard something nearby. 'What was that?! Oh no, it can't be Megatron, it just can't be! Please don't let it be him.' thought Lysandra as the person or thing got even closer to her. It wasn't Megatron, but a baby tiger cub—its mother was killed earlier that day. "Oh you are a cute little thing aren't you? Hmm, I will name you…Zina which means secret spirit. Also you are a…girl, alright then my little Zina." Lysandra said as she played with her new companion.

Later that night, Zina started to growl at something else that was nearby, not knowing that she will save her new "mother's" life because of her growling. "Hey Zina, please don't growl this later at night. I'm trying to…..OW!" yelled Lysandra as Zina bit her on the leg. Then she saw it: a deadly snake. "Oh Zina, thank you." Lysandra said as she stroked Zina's head—petting her basically. At dawn, Optimus and Ratchet were very exhausted and tired. "Optimus, she's not here anymore. Let's head back to base in America." Ratchet said as Optimus refused to accept giving up on her. "I will not allow Lysandra to be harmed or worse Ratchet. I just will not allow it." Optimus said as he looked toward Lysandra's hiding place, without knowing that she's right there.

So in about two hours worth of time they went back to the Autobot base in America, leaving Lysandra to fend for herself for good. That day though, Lysandra didn't want to go back to America: she had no family there or friends for that matter. "Alright Zina, let's go find something to eat." Lysandra said as they left the towns and headed for the wild. Meanwhile back at the Autobot base, Optimus was depressed and not in a good mood. "Optimus, did you find her?" Jack asked as Optimus shook his head. "Don't worry Jack, she will be found and she will come home. Alright?" June said as Jack looked teary eyed at his mother.

Unfortunately three years went by without a single sign of Lysandra in the United States, or at Megatron's base—in fact even, Megatron was very surprised that his Queen is nowhere to be seen, so he ordered every Decpticon to scourer the entire planet for her. But what no one knows is that Lysandra was not a full human anymore, she acts like a wild tiger now: her Transformer form is a tiger, and she hunts like one too. Zina is her baby cub now, and Lysandra's ability to speak like a human is gone permanently! But then the worst happened: Soundwave found her and reported to Megatron. "Excellent work Soundwave, now bring her to me." Megatron said as he thought of calling Optimus Prime to tell him that Lysandra will be his again forever this time.

Zina growled at something coming toward her mother and her, but Lysandra did not recognize Soundwave at all. Instead, she growled at him too, until he grabbed her and took off with her leaving her cub motherless yet again. When Soundwave arrived back at the Decepticon base, Megatron was very pleased. "Ah hello there my dear, why are you a tiger though?" Megatron asked as Lysandra scratched him very hard. Then she remembered how to talk, thanks to Knock Out. "Why did you take me away from my baby, you monster?!" Lysandra was able to say as Megatron was very anxious to be with her in his human form.

"Knock Out, make her human again. Then report back to me." Megatron ordered as Knock Out got right to work on her. About six hours later Knock Out was done with Lysandra and reported to Megatron. "Lord Megatron not only was I able to change her back to being a human again, but she is willing to be your queen this time: she forgot who you really are." Knock Out explain as Megatron smirked very evilly—now no one will stop him and Lysandra is his this time. When Megatron took Lysandra to the room, he was very pleased at her actions. "Are you truly willingly giving yourself to be Lysandra?" Megatron asked as she nodded at him.

"Then let us begin my dear…" Megatron cooed as they went on the bed together. But just when Megatron was enjoying himself so much with her, Lysandra just remembered everything: Megatron trying to kill her with the Dark Energon necklace, then changing his mind in order for her to be his queen, and now the thing with Fowler telling her that her parents are gone from her life and the Africa incident, to right at that exact moment. "Megatron?! Let me go right now!" Lysandra said struggling as Megatron was only half way done with her. "So you remembered Lysandra, well it's too late soon I will have what I want from you!" Megatron laughed as Lysandra struggled even more.

'What have I done?! Where's Optimus when I need him? Maybe he had abandoned me, and left me to suffer!' thought Lysandra as Megatron was finally done with her. Lysandra knew that Megatron was right; soon she will become pregnant with Megatron's child! Then they left the room and went to Knock Out to see if she will provide an heir to his throne once he becomes ruler of Earth and Cybertron. "Well Lord Megatron, she is showing signs of becoming pregnant. So I would say that you have succeeded in having a child." Knock Out said as Lysandra gasped out of pure horror at the news. "And to think my dear, you were so willing at first." Megatron laughed as he stroked her face with the back of his hand.

It was a terrible day for her, but to make matters worse: Megatron told Optimus that she willingly gave herself to him: so now she thinks that Team Prime hates her and want to kill her! "Do you wish to speak to her Optimus Prime? Well here she is…" Megatron smiled as he brought Lysandra before Optimus. "Please forgive me Optimus! I'm sorry about this, just please forgive me and help me out of here!" Lysandra begged as Megatron knew that he would not help her at all. "Lysandra there is nothing to forgive; it's not your fault. Don't worry I'm on my way there right now, just hold on." Optimus said as the look on Megatron's face went from happy to angry. "Do you really think that I will allow you to claim her back Optimus Prime?! Never!" Megatron yelled as Lysandra was very frightened at his level of passiveness over her.

"One shall stand Megatron!" Optimus replied back to his challenge as Megatron said "And one shall fall Optimus Prime!" Then Lysandra understood one thing: they were going to fight each other over her. "Optimus please don't fight him; I don't want you to die." Lysandra whispered as Megatron heard it though. "It's too late my dear he accepted my little challenge, besides the winner gets to keep you." Megatron said as Lysandra started to cry. This is the last chance for her freedom, Optimus fails and she belongs to Megatron, as well as the Earth and Cybertron for good!


	15. Chapter 14: The War Over Lysandra

Chapter 14: The War Over Lysandra

The big day has finally arrived: the ultimate war over a young human/ Transformer named Lysandra, winner take all! "Now my dear I want you to watch as I take Optimus' life and claim you." Megatron said as Lysandra just wanted all of this to go away. 'I just wish that I never came to Jasper in the first place! Now, I'm going to be Megatron's Queen and lose everything I hold dear!' thought Lysandra as Megatron took her to the war zone over her. "Megatron, release her so that can't watch this fight." Optimus stated as Megatron just laughed at him. "No Optimus Prime, she will watch this fight because I want her to see me destroy you forever!" Megatron said as he forced Lysandra into a cage. Then he changed back into his Transformer from to fight Optimus, while he did the same as Megatron.

"Last chance Megatron, release her now!" Optimus declared as Megatron just smiled at him—saying never to him. Then the rest of the Autobots showed up to help Lysandra. "Hold on Lysandra, we will get you out of here." Arcee said as Megatron and Optimus begun the fight. "Arcee, please hurry! Megatron might see this going on!" Lysandra said as she tried to help Arcee. But then to everyone's horror, Lysandra was right: Megatron saw the other Autobots trying to help her escape and grew furious. "I won't be denied my queen Optimus!" Megatron yelled as he fired at Arcee.

"Arcee look out!" Lysandra shouted a bit too late as Arcee was thrown far away from her cage. Optimus saw how enraged Megatron is, so he ordered all the other Autobots to fall back to base. "Fall back to base Autobots, now!" Optimus ordered as Megatron just looked at him with pure hatred. "No one leaves here alive Optimus, no one but me and my queen." Megatron said as he continued his attack on Arcee. "Megatron, leave her alone! Please! I will be your queen willingly if you just spare her!" Lysandra cried out knowing that Arcee was going to die if he continues this.

"It doesn't matter Lysandra, you are mine forever. But first it's time for an Autobot to die!" Megatron laughed as he fired the killing blow to Arcee. The next five minutes went in slow motion: Arcee falling to the ground dead, Optimus charging at Megatron, and Megatron trying to kill the other Autobots. '_**ARCEE**_!' thought Lysandra as she felt like nothing, just thin air as she saw Arcee die right in front of her. Then time resumed as Optimus stopped Megatron's rampage. "You will pay for that Optimus Prime; you all will pay for it!" Megatron said as he changed back into his human form and went into the cage with Lysandra, and then somehow swallowed the key.

Lysandra was so terrified that she fell to her knees before Megatron. "Please…don't hurt…me…please." Lysandra said trembling as Megatron came up to her. Optimus could not believe this was happening: Arcee is dead and Megatron is planning to enjoy himself with Lysandra in front of him! "I will never hurt you my queen. Let's show Optimus how much _fun_ we can have together!" Megatron laughed as he was on the verge of insanity. Then somehow Optimus was able to get Lysandra out of there, in the nick of time too: Megatron was about to begin with her. "Optimus, thank you." Lysandra said trembling in his hand as he also picked up Arcee's body and carried it back to base.

When they arrived at the base, Jack and his mother were there. "I'm so sorry Jack; she was a true warrior and defender in the end." Optimus sadly said as he tried to help both Lysandra and Jack. Ratchet saw the damage done to Arcee and was devastated; he didn't just killed her he mutilated her! "Optimus how's Lysandra doing?" June asked as he set her down carefully. "This war isn't over yet, I must destroy Megatron now. Before he kills anyone else, human or Transformer." Optimus stated as he was about to leave and end the war. "Optimus…please…don't leave…me!" Lysandra whimpered as everyone looked in her direction.

Then Bulkhead and Miko came to help cheer her up. "Don't worry boss, Miko and I have this under control." Bulkhead said as he thought of a very good idea. Miko then hugged Lysandra while trying not to cry, and Jack joined in as well. All the Autobots understood the bond that all four human have: it's so powerful, that nothing will stand in its way. Just then to everyone's horror, Megatron was able to enter the base without any warning and grabbed for Lysandra! "Your mine again my queen!" Megatron shouted as Lysandra so afraid that she fell unconscious in his arms. Megatron then attacked Jack, Raf, and Miko in order to distract the Autobots.

When Lysandra came to, she was tied to a bed, and Megatron had some sort of syringe in his hands. "What are you going to do to me Megatron?" asked Lysandra as he just smiled at her. "Nothing at the moment, but soon I will have some entertainment with you. But first I must get this poison ready for Optimus Prime when he comes to save you." Megatron said as Lysandra was horrified: his rampage won't stop until every last Autobot and human companion are dead! When he left to go kill Optimus with the deadly poison, she tried to get free but to no avail. 'Optimus! I must get out of here and soon! Father please help him, please!' thought Lysandra as she was hurting herself in order to break free.

Just as she was about to, Megatron came back with Optimus in his grasp. "Now Optimus, I know it very painful to watch me have fun with her. So I will give you a choice: either watch me anyways, or die right here and now!" Megatron said as he was laughing. Optimus knew that if he died, Lysandra will be his for good, but he can't stand to watch her go through this pain. "I made up my mind Megatron, I will watch you." Optimus said defeated as Lysandra was pleading Megatron not to do this to her. Then Megatron got on the bed with her and begun in front of Optimus himself, and hours later Optimus was so sickened by what Megatron did, that he threw up three times.

Lysandra felt like she was already dead, as if her soul was gone forever. "Well my dear, you will have a few children when I'm through with you. And you just lost your ability to speak for good now. Right my dear?" Megatron smiled at her as she nodded in horror at what just happened to her. 'What?! Lysandra can no longer talk ever again! Megatron why are you torturing her so much?' thought Optimus as he looked at Lysandra's facial expression: she has nothing to live for, Megatron stole everything from her—even her very soul! "Now to kill off you Optimus Prime! Say good-bye!" Megatron yelled as he was about to inject the poison into him. "I don't think so Megatron!" Smokescreen said as he was able to rescue Optimus and Lysandra from Megatron's grasp.

He got to the base in time to witness a very tragic scene: Lysandra was about to die for good this time! "Oh no! June try to keep her stable!" Ratchet requested as she tried but to no avail. Lysandra's heart was in overload mode, meaning: it can't take much more before exploding—literally! Then just like that, she died. "Megatron did this to her, he forced her to do horrible things until she died." Optimus said very devastated as Team Prime prepared her funeral. Later that week, Megatron found out of her death and was very devastated as well: he will no longer have a queen anymore. 'Oh well, I will have a new queen, but first I must fake my death and then be reborn!' thought Megatron as he smiled to himself knowing that this time not even Optimus Prime will recognize him in his new form.

About ten years later, Jack is married and has children of his own:

"Daddy, can we go on the rides. Please?" asked Jack's daughter as he agreed for one last ride at the amusement park. Then he saw Optimus come over to them with a very concerned look on his face. "Jack, there is a very strange vehicle parked over there, it's not a deception." Optimus stated as Jack saw the new vehicle as well. The vehicle was a new model of a Jaguar: light blue with white streaks on it and its passenger was hidden within because of the tinted windows. "Hey should we reveal ourselves to Optimus just yet?" the car asked as the person shook her head. "Not yet Arcee, besides I must find the Ultimate Power first." the person replied sitting up into the light shining in the car, revealing herself to be Lysandra.

_**TO BE CONTINUED?**_


End file.
